Kiyotaka Ishimaru
'Kiyotaka Ishimaru '(石丸清多夏) an enthusiastically straight laced student who is a stickler for rules and order. His title is Super High School Level Hall Monitor (超高校級の「風紀委員」). Appearance Personality Befitting of a Super High School Level Hall Monitor, Ishimaru is righteous and values order above all else. He is also a hard worker, believing that one can achieve anything through hard work. In fact, he earned his title by the same means too. Due to his extreme dedication to studying and proper conduct, he has difficulties in making friends and couldn’t even hold a ‘normal’ conversation with another person. Ishimaru is very expressive and intense in his manner of speech. He can also be insensitive toward another at times, as evidenced in the beginning of Chapter 2, when he said that Naegi wouldn’t feel too comfortable sleeping in the same room with Maizono’s corpse. History Pre-Despair Incident -coming soon- High School Life of Mutual Killing After Monobear made his first appearance, Ishimaru unofficially assigned himself as a leader to the rest of the students. Every morning, he would wake the others up and urge them to go to the morning meeting at the Cafeteria. In Chapter 2, he got into an argument with Oowada, leading to a competition where both of them sat inside the sauna in order to see which person that would manage to survive the longest. This competition was supervised by Naegi, though later he was told by two of them to return to his room. While what happened after Naegi left was left unclear in-game, the manga depicted them talking about their life, family, and dreams. The manga also showed that Ishimaru was the one who lost the competition. This conversation later turns them closer than ever next morning, freaking Asahina out. When Monobear threatened the students to tell their most embarrassing secrets to the world as a mean to give them motive for murder, Ishimaru immediately suggested that they should reveal each other’s secrets to prevent anything from happening. However, this suggestion was turned down by most of them and Fujisaki was the only one who openly consented to that. In the trial of Fujisaki’s murder, Ishimaru became horrified when Oowada was fingered as the culprit by Naegi. He refused to believe it and even came to Oowada’s defense in MTB. However, all his effort was for naught, since Naegi managed to figure out the truth. When the students were asked to vote by Monobear, Ishimaru was the only person who did not vote for Oowada. He also promptly broke into tears afterwards, even as Monobear revealed the reason behind Fujisaki’s murder. The culmination of the second trial traumatized him so much that he was rendered completely mute at Chapter 3, only responding with a small groan when talked to. After he got the news about Alter Ego (whom he misunderstood as Fujisaki’s ghost) from the other students, he immediately went to Naegi’s room and asked him to guide him to the ghost, since he wanted to apologize to Fujisaki for what Oowada had done. When they finally met, Alter Ego tried to console Ishimaru by mimicking Oowada’s voice and changed the display into his face. This caused him to turn into ‘Ishida,’ a new personality, believed to be emerged due to Oowada’s soul entering his body. Subsequently, he became overprotective of Alter Ego, whom he mistakenly thought to be Oowada. Unfortunately, this formed a clash between him and Yamada, who had a crush on Alter Ego. This dispute was taken advantage of by Celes, who later would manipulate Yamada into killing Ishimaru, before killing him herself. Execution 'Prime Minister Kiyotaka Ishimaru's Inaugural Parade '- Ishimaru sits on a vehicle and answers people's cheers in the middle of a huge, gorgeous parade. The crowd has posters that say things such as "Hooray for Prime Minister Ishimaru". In the next moment, Monobear pops up resembling Golgo 13 (and assassin) and kills him with a shot through the heart. This execution is shown in the Official Fanbook. Gallery ishimaru card.png|Ishimaru in the game 38.jpg|From the art book 39.jpg|Sprites 40.jpg|Sprites Trivia -coming soon- Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters